robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
He'll hide.
This story is fake. '' I was playing on an alt account , I just wanted to troll some oders. Just felt like it. I went on Roblox Highschool and trolled for about 30 minutes. I got bored , I just decided to go to my house in game. I stayed in there and was Afk for a little bit. When I got out, there was a guy standing outside my house behind a tree I walked to him and he slowly turned and looked at me. He was wearing the " Scary Larry " mask on the Roblox catalog. And he had a black skin on without any clothes. His name was " H1de " but when I checked he was not on the player list , I thought he was apart of the game but I'd doubt that a happy online dating game would have a random bot in the game stalking people , right after I checked he ran off fast! Like he was speed exploiter! Then I dressed in something else , put a role play name on , and I wouldn't talk so he couldn't see my gamer tag. But when I went to the skating arena he was there , no longer wearing the mask , just showing his naked body , and still would not talk. Then I realized something his roleplay name was changing rapidly , he was talking through the roleplay name option , he kept saying " you'll hide , and I'll hide , " , " I'll always find you " , " BUT YOU WILL NOT FIND ME!" At this point I thought this was dumb. I logged out of the alt and got onto my main account. I hopped into the game " Natural Disaster Survival " and an account dressed in the default clothing ( the outfit with the pal / bacon hair ) came up to me and said "you'll hide. He'll find you" , I was scared an confused at the same time. Then I left the game and searched the names of the two accounts " H1de , and ultimategamerXdlol29 " ( the ultimate guy was the name of the bacon hair player ) " H1de joined in 2008 and ultimate joined today! I logged out. I went on a few days later and my account bought the " Scary Larry " mask. And I was dressed like his original costume. Then I went to my profile , my about said "Shhhh..." And my top bio said " Hide ". I had one friend which was H1de , I could search his name and find his account , but when he was on my friends list I couldn't click his account it would say " this account does not exist " but it said he was online. Then I got a message from him , he said " profile , following " I went on my profile and looked my followers , I used to follow 100 people now I only was following 2 people , and I was following somebody named "Shhh" and then " H1de" , when I looked at it together it was like he was telling me " Shhh ,Hide ". My account was hacked but my password was not changed , my email was the same too. But I left that account , just to be safe. I made a new account on my other computer , I still play Roblox but I'll ways remember that day. ''Hey , like I said this story was fake ,and I'm sure the name "ultimategamerXdlol29" is taken , I just came up with that name randomly so if you see somebody with that name just know that they had nothing to do with this story I just came up with the name. Thank you for reading.